Nisō Chiri
Sōsuke Chiri (Chiri Sousuke ,姓出家塵) is a that gained shinigami powers and became a Hiteiteki. He has a long record with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for being a violent soul responsible for murdering several hundreds of souls in the and the fact that he left hell by unknown means. Sōsuke is known to the Gotei as Tenma (天魔, Evil Spirit). Personality Stoic by nature, Sōsuke has been known as one of the greatest minds in all of the Seireitei. He shows little to no emotion and claims that to be efficient one must disregard them but not eliminate them completely. For a scientist, he shows great pride in his work and his abilities, even to go as far as to call Yue Kurayami a heathen because he became a Shinkūmyō and the subsequently lost all his powers with no way to recover them, claiming that for one to have to resort to their most prized move means that the fight was a losing one from the start. Background Sōsuke was a sadistic individual in his life and as such his actions caused countless deaths. These actions led to him being confined to hell after he died, sent there by the very shinigami that sired him and he became humbler as he resided in the realm of the condemned. As he lived in the underworld he learned to tap into his immense spiritual pressure and harness it in a fashion that allowed him to gain shinigami-like powers. Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Even for a Hiteiteki, his spiritual powers were far above the norm. He was able to use his, in a manner similar to as he kept his sealed up under a set of rings he wore on his right hand and when he removed them one by one his power level climbed accordingly and it was released in an explosive manner. His spiritual powers were noted by Shisui Shitatsuki to being on a tier close to the royal family and that if he were left to his own devices he could take on the Gotei 13 easily. : He is a master swordsman and is so proficient with a sword that not many can top his skill, often combatants who have defeated him, did so with the aid of their zanpakutō's ability or kidō, but in a pure sword fight he was undefeated. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. : In mastering he was able to use the shinigami skill of flash steps. His flash steps is faster than most vice captain class Shinigami of the Gotei as he can create after images and by molding his reishi around his arms or legs he can shatter bones after using his speed to intercept his opponents. Immense Strength: Even without his Hiteiteki powers, Sōsuke has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. When he became a Hiteiteki, his already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami Seated Officers with a few punches each. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from an arrancar during a fight and fend off the Captain-Commander of the Gotei in one on one combat. Meido (冥土, Hades): is the name of the Hiteiteki variation of and is primarily used for the travel to and from Hell. To open he claps his hands together and forms a black sphere between his hands. after this is formed he lets it open and spread until it is a full circle in which he can step inside and emerge anywhere. Majutsu Master (魔術, Black Magic): Sōsuke has a mastery of this skill is shown when he cast the dark arts passed down by the Demons in Hell. He is able to cast them without the incantation at full power in rapid succession, but there is a five second lapse between spells when doing so. Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): He's masted this powerful blast of spiritual energy to a level unseen by others of his kind; with it he is capable of firing multiple beams from a single energy stream. Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise): His skills with this barrier are somewhat lacking compared to his other skills as he doesnt like to defend much. Sōryū (青龍, Azure Dragon): This technique allows for Sōsuke to speed up the spirit particles around or inside a target, causing them to become volatile and explode. This action requires physical contact and only effects the area where contact occurs. Its secondary effect is to freeze the spirit particles around the target in place and can be used to halt the target's movements. This technique requires physical contact with the target to halt the movement of reishi. Suzaku (朱雀, Vermilion Bird): This technique allows Sōsuke to sprout wings made of spiritual particles in order for the him to fly for a short period of time. These wings size are determined by the spiritual power control of the user. Zanpakutou Spirit | gender = Female | height =4ft 3in | weight =Presumed Lightweight | partner = Sōsuke | previous partner = | base of operations = Sōsuke's Inner World | shikai = Kuroishippū | bankai = Rasen Kuroishippū }} Kuroishippū (黒い疾風, Kuroishippuu; literally meaning "Darkened Gale") is the name of Sōsuke's negative zanpakutō and takes the form of a Sakabatō with circular crossguard and black hilt. It is very plain in design showing it master's subjugation of its will and its undying loyalty to him. Her spirit form takes the form of a young girl, wearing a white kimono and having brown hair. Her kimono has a large red belt accented with yellow and brown. *'Shikai:' When Sōsuke wants to release his zanpakutō, he utters the phrase "Sever" (断つ, Tatsu). :Shikai Special Ability: In shikai, Kuroishippū allows for the complete control of the element of air and as such has the power to create twisters and squalls. When using his shikai Sōsuke can create scars in the air when swinging his sword creating razors to attack from a distance, he also can turn an area into a vacuum by removing the air from it which makes his powers one of the most fearsome elemental powers in the spiritual world. :* Kūhaku: (空白, Kuuhaku; literally meaning "Blank Space"), this technique removes the air from around a target creating a vacuum. :* Muchiuchishō: (鞭打ち症, Muchiuchishou; literally menaing "Whiplash"), this technique allows Sōsuke to create razor winds with a simple wave of his blade. These razors are powerful enough to scar the wind itself and have been dubbed the real blade of Sōsuke as his normal sword cannot cut. ::* Kūkiato (空気跡, Kuukiato; literally meaning "Air Scar"), this technique is an extention of his two previous abilities taken to the highest level. To this effect it allows him to rip open the air in a linear fashion, which shears open the air creating an expanding vacuum. As this vacuum, which expands in the shape of a massive slash mark, can reach a maximum of twenty meters, which can be covered with incredible speed. Despite this the path of the destruction is relatively thin, maintaining a width only a foot larger than the user's sword's before tapering off at the technique's maximum range. *'Bankai:' Rasen Kuroishippū (螺旋黒い疾風, Rasen Kuroishippuu; literally meaning "Spiraling Darkened Gales") is the name of Sōsuke's bankai and to release he holds his blade pointed to the ground and calls out the word "bankai" once said he is enveloped in a large twister comprised of a mixture of his spiritual energy and gale force winds. When he steps out of this he is wearing a different outfit which is comprised of blue samurai type attire and his hair changes white. His blade takes on a shorter appearance with a demonic looking crossguard. :Bankai Special Ability: In bankai his powers can affect the weather and air currents. As an extension of his shikai abilities he can control his elemental powers to a different degree as he can create air in environments where there is nothing. Trivia * His name is loosely from the anime Full Metal Panic!, named after character Sousuke Sagara (相良 宗介 Sagara Sōsuke). * His appearance is based after the Yondaime Mizukage (四代目水影, "Fourth Water Shadow") named Yagura (やぐら, Yagura) from the Naruto series.